


Too Close

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [369]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, not wincest, sorting out relationships, too close brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: When Benny got involved with Sam, somehow, he didn't figure on the brothers being quite this involved in each other's lives...





	

Sam’s nightmare wakes Benny up. It takes him a second to figure out what’s going on, but once he does, he starts trying to wake Sam up, speaking in a soothing voice, calm him down.

It’s not working all that well. Sam’s starting to calm down, but he’s still tense and breathing too hard. His eyes aren’t focusing and Benny isn’t sure what to do next.

Suddenly, Dean is there, and Benny doesn’t even know what to do with Dean bursting into a room and he Sam are technically naked in. They’re all close, but this crosses lines for him.

Dean doesn’t seem to really notice that, just sits on the bed and grabs at Sam. Benny wants to tell him he _has_  this, that this is something he and Sam will deal with, but Sam’s grasping back at Dean and Dean’s talking to him quietly and Sam starts to calm down.

Benny doesn’t say anything, just keeps one hand resting on Sam’s back while he calms down. Eventually, Dean pulls back.

“Thank you,” Sam says quietly. Then, “go back to sleep, Dean. Sorry I woke you.”

Dean brushes it off and gets up to leave, looking hard at Sam for a minute before finally leaving them alone. Benny breathes easier.

“Sorry,” Sam says to him. “Sometimes…sometimes they get like that. Bad. Real bad. Sorry.”

“S'okay,” Benny assures him, one hand still rubbing at his back. “You can help me learn how to deal with ‘em.”

Sam shrugs. “What you did was good.”

“What I did didn’t do jack. Dean had to come in,” Benny reminds him, doing his best to keep his voice gentle.

“Oh,” Sam says, thinking. “And that’s…weird. Right. It’s just…Dean’s been helping me with this for a long time. And seeing him when I wake up…it helps. But you’re right. It’s weird. I…” he trails off, clearly lost.

Benny rubs even bigger circles on Sam’s back, trying to be more soothing. He takes a deep breath. “S'not that weird,” he says. “What ever you need, Sam.”

Yes, it’s kind of weird, and no, Benny doesn’t one hundred percent like it. It kind of hurts a bit, too, to know he can’t be all Sam needs. But he knew from the beginning that the Winchesters were a package deal, closer than most anyone else. Being friends with Dean meant being friends with Sam. That proved easy enough. Dating Sam means accepting Dean in aspects of their life he might not have thought to invite him into.

“It’s okay, Sam,” he repeats. “Whatever you need.” He keeps stroking Sam’s back. Then, “you good to sleep again?" 

Sam nods, so they lay down, Sam’s head on Benny’s chest, Benny still holding Sam close. "I like when you hold me,” he says quietly. “It feels good. It…helps.”

He doesn’t say any more, but he doesn’t have to. Benny feels himself light up inside. He can do this, give this to Sam. He has a purpose in Sam’s life. Sam wants him here.

Everything else, he supposes as they both drift back to sleep, they can figure out as they go.


End file.
